Love Never Dies
by LadyAzelas
Summary: While getting married to Gai, Goh remembers what almost happened to ruin the moment that is now binding them together.


Gai stood with Goh at a secret alter, no one else was there just them, in their own world. The moons were high and bathing them in a soft glow, the waterfall behind them adding to the mood with it's gentle roar. They stood hand in hand smiling at each other gently, Gai's eyes filling with tears of joy as Goh slid the silver ring, given to him by the goddess, on Gai's finger. Gai did the same to Goh as they stared at each other lovingly.

They were in their traditional robes, but Goh thought, as he looked at his lover that he was more beautiful then, than he had ever seen him. They said their silent vows and leaned into each other kissing tenderly to make their union complete, Gai wrapped his arms around Goh's shoulders as Goh held Gai's waist in a protective grip. The kiss was soft, but it held all the passionate feelings of their love, in it.

As they parted Goh stroked his now husband's cheek gently, Gai leaned into his touch kissing his hand. He held Goh's hand and looked at him lovingly. Goh smiled and laced their fingers together. They stared at each other lovingly and pressed their foreheads together whispering to each other quietly.

"Is this real?" Gai asked gently. "Or is it a dream that I stand with you right here," he said gently and looked into his husbands bi colored eyes. Goh smiled and pinched him playfully on the arm. Gai jumped and grinned. "It's real," he said wrapping his arms around his neck. Goh held his loves waist and looked at him adoringly. He was reflecting on what he and Gai went through before the union.

* * *

><p><em>Goh and Gai walked along the path hand in hand through the city, night had fallen and it was just the two lovers. Goh sighed gently and wrapped his arm around Gai's shoulders. Gai leaned into him and wrapped a thin arm around Goh's waist. Goh smiled Gai sat at the fountain playing with the water. Goh reached into his pocket and fiddled with the ring the goddess gave him for Gai. He smiled as Gai looked at him with a soft look. It's one of those moments where Gai was calm, why wouldn't he be? It was a nice night and he and Goh were together, but he was unaware of Goh's intentions. Goh took a deep breath and got on his knee in front of Gai taking his left hand kissing it. <em>

_"Goh?" Gai asked gently. Goh just looked at him and smiled taking another deep breath. He'd never been more nervous in his life. He bit his lip and took the ring out of his pocket. _

_"Gai, I love you, you know I love you with all my heart and my soul, and because we have eternity I don't want to spend it alone and I never want you to spend it alone either," he paused and showed the silver band with a heart diamond on it. Gai gasped gently looking at Goh. "You are my past, present and future, and my destiny, Gai, spend enternity with me," he slipped the ring on his finger. "Will you marry me Gai?" he asked. Gai looked at the ring then at him. _

_"Yes! Yes!" he cried and hugged Goh tightly. Goh hugged back and picked him up twirling him around. "Goh!" he giggled as he spun him around. Goh set him on his feet and stared at him lovingly. "Goh, you've just made me the happiest I've ever been," he whispered. Goh just smiled slightly but to Gai he knew it was a genuine smile from his fiance. _

_"You've made me the happiest angel here by saying 'yes' Gai," he said softly stroking his cheek. Gai closed his eyes and purred at his touch, no one else's touch could make him purr as much as Goh's touch. He kissed Goh's hand and held his warm hand in his small ones._

_"Come," he said pulling him away from the city. Goh smiled and followed as they walked __around Heaven in comfortable silence, both not noticing the eyes that were on them. A few demons that had hidden themselves well from the sight of the angels around were watching them closely. One chuckled and looked at the one next to him. _

_"That's the one brother, the one with the brown hair, Seiryuu no Goh," he cackled. The other demon laughed softly.  
><em>

_"Good, we need his power to unlock master," he said then he frowned. "But what about that little one next to him, __Byakko no Gai?" his brother made a noise in his throat then grinned wickedly. _

_"We can use him to our advantage," he said cackling as they followed the lovers to the waterfall where there was a small alter. Goh and Gai smiled at each other. _

_"This is the place," Gai said. Goh nodded and looked around. "When the blossoms come in," Gai continued laying his head on Goh's chest. Goh smiled at him and nodded again. He wasn't one for words and his lover knew that but if had an opinion he would voice it. He sighed lovingly holding Gai close to him. Gai looked up at him smiling gently, Goh smiled back knowing what his kitten wanted and leaned down kissing him. Gai kissed back tangling his fingers in Goh's hair. _

_"Aww, how cute! Wouldn't you say brother?" the red demon said. The lovers pulled away from each other as Goh gently pushed Gai behind him protectively. _

_"Very cute," the blue demon said. "To bad it's doomed to fail," he cackled. Gai glared sharply his fangs baring. _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled. The demons chuckled and circled them, Goh got into a protective stance in front of Gai. _

_"You have no business here demons! Leave!" he growled. They cackled again and looked at Goh with an evil glint. _

_"Where's the fun in that? We're just here to play," they said at the same time. "And our business is you Seiryuu no Goh," Goh glared sharply. _

_"What do you want with me?" he asked. Gai hissed quietly at the demons advancing on his fiance. Goh looked at him, gently to calm him down but it didn't look like his lover would be calm anytime soon. _

_"We want your power," the blue one said. _

_"Your Saint Beast power is just what we need," his brother continued. _

_"To release our master, now come with us quietly, or we'll make you," they said simultaneously. Goh growled and shook his head. _

_"Over my dead body," Gai hissed. Goh looked at him again. The demons chuckled and looked at him. _

_"All in due time," the red one cackled and disappeared. Goh and Gai looked around. The blue __one attacked Goh causing him to become distracted. The red one grabbed Gai from behind and punched his stomach. _

_"Goh," he whimpered before his world went black. Gai was thrown over the demons shoulder. Goh looked over his shoulder and his blood boiled. _

_"Gai!" he yelled but was stopped and the blue demon punched him and he went flying into a tree. He held his side and tried to get up. _

_"If you want him alive, release our master, come alone or he dies," he cackled kicking him. Goh growled and watched the direction they disappeared in. _

_"Gai..." he reached out but he felt his head grow light and heavy. "I'm sorry...baby," he whimpered and blacked out. When he woke up he was in his bed at Heaven's Palace, he groaned and then his thoughts came back to him. "Gai!" he yelled and looked around panting, Rei, Shin, Yuda, and Ruka, jumped and looked at him. He looked at them with near fear filled eyes. "Gai...where's Gai?" he asked chocking a little. The others looked at him sadly. _

_"He wasn't with you when we found you," Yuda said gently. Rei put a hand on Goh's shoulder. He shrugged it off and got up wincing a little and put on his clothes. _

_"I have to find him," he said. "Demons captured him," he said urgently. They stood up and looked at him sadly. _

_"We'll go with you," Ruka said. Goh shook his head. _

_"No!" he said sharply. "I need to do this alone or they'll kill him," he said. He looked at them. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to let them kill my fiance," he said. They gasped gently and their eyes saddened. _

_"Oh Goh..." Rei said gently, Ruka held his lovers shoulders and looked at Goh. _

_"Go find him, we'll stay here," he said. Yuda and Shin nodded and looked at him sadly. He nodded and grabbed his sword running out of the palace. _

_"Hang on Gai...I'm coming," he said and ran in the direction that the demons disappeared to._

* * *

><p><em>Gai screamed as they whipped him again, he already had over 25 bloody lashes across his back, and a shock collar around his neck. He cried softly and looked at the demons in front of him while the slave whipped him over and over again until they stopped him. Gai hung there, his wrists chained above him. He looked at them weakly but his eyes still held defiance and hatred in them. <em>

_"We don't want to hurt him to much, we need him alive to lure Goh here," the red demon held his jaw roughly. "Then again, you never know, he may not love you that much that he would risk heaven and Earth for you, hell, he might not love you at all," he snarled. Gai looked away from him, the demons laughed and circled him._

_"He'll come for me," he whispered. "He loves me, I know he does," Gai said softly but venomously. The demons laughed and sent the dungeon master out as they walked out leaving Gai in the dark,alone. He hung his head weakly. "Goh...hurry," He whimpered. "Please.." he bit his lip and closed his eyes he could feel the ring on his finger that Goh had given him, it made him smile sadly. "He loves me, I can feel it," he whispered. "Goh..." he said again. "I love you," that was the final thing he said before he blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>Goh gasped and stopped in his tracks putting his hand over his heart, Gai was in pain, he could feel it. For as long as he could remember he and Gai shared this link that read each others feelings no matter where they were. He closed his eyes and leaned against a tree holding his chest. <em>

_"Gai, what's putting you in so much pain?" he asked and looked around the area. He had no idea where these demons took his fiance, or if he was even going the right way but he had a strong instinct that just told him he was getting close to Gai. _

_Movement caught his eye as he saw one of Gai's cat friends walk up to him. The cat itself was his favorite, it looked just like him, blonde with brown ears and beautiful eyes. He knelt down and pet it gently. "I don't suppose you know where Gai is do you?" he asked. The cat looked up at him and turned around and started walking. It looked over it's shoulder and meowed at him. Goh looked at it and smiled. "You do know don't you?" The cat meowed again and kept walking. Goh smiled and followed it. _

_It was night fall by the time that Goh had reached a clearing, he sighed tiredly wanting to press on but his body was just to tired. He sat down under a tree and the cat crawled into his lap, he gently pet it with his large hand listening to it purr. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree trying to picture Gai with his head on his lap as he stroked the blonde and brown tresses under his hand. He felt tears in his eyes but he pushed them away, he never cried, ever, and he sure wasn't going to start crying over this, he needed to be strong for himself, and for Gai. He opened his eyes and looked at the cat, it was sound asleep purring softly in his lap. _

_He bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes, he couldn't hold it in anymore he just missed Gai. He needed him in his arms, he needed to know if he was safe and well. He dried his eyes but more tears fell from them and he started sobbing quietly. He slowly cried himself into a deep sleep but he didn't stop dreaming of Gai._

* * *

><p><em>Gai sobbed quietly as he felt Goh's pain for him, he looked at the floor and let his tears drip down his face. "Goh!" he sobbed and heard the tears fall to the floor. "Don't hurt anymore baby, don't hurt anymore, I'm okay...for now, I'm alive, and I'm waiting for you Goh," he whispered into the dark praying that Goh somehow heard his prayer for him. "Goh..." he whimpered before the door opened again and he saw the dungeon master come back in with a whip. <em>

_He hung his head again. He didn't care right now. All he did was cry as they whipped him. Not from pain, it was tears from frustration that he couldn't fight back, anger that he felt towards the demons that were doing this to him, and the lonesomeness of being away from his beloved._

* * *

><p><em>Goh and the cat walked deeper into the forest the next morning, Goh had his head hung as he thought about his poor angel, when the cat stopped, Goh looked at it curiously and looked ahead. There was nothing around him except trees, he looked at the cat and it walking to a large oak tree. He started meowing and pawing at it. He looked at Goh and pawed more at it. <em>

_"What? He's in a tree?" he asked. The cat meowed and pawed more at it until he hit a knot that opened the trunk of the tree. He pet the cat and went down the stairs slowly. He heard a whip and a few soft cries. He turned the corner, the cat long abandoning him at the entrance, and his eyes filled with pain and anger as he saw the dungeon master whipping his lover. He growled and went behind him and unsheathed his sword. Normally he was cool and collected, but when ANYONE hurt his Gai, his anger got the better of him. He thrusted the blade into the demons back and threw him to the ground Gai was unaware of his lovers presence until Goh stood in front of him and held his face. _

_"G-Goh...?" Gai asked weakly raising his eyes up. Goh smiled at him and nodded, Gai smiled back weakly as his eyes filled with tears. "I-I knew...y-you would r-rescue...me," he said. Goh nodded and kissed him passionately, Gai kissed back just as passionately, for a few moments they were like that kissing heatedly before Goh pulled away and looked at he chains. _

_"I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered gently. "Where are the keys?" he asked. Gai motioned to the dungeon master, Goh knelt down and looked through his pockets until he found the keys. He found the right one and unlocked Gai's wrists and gently brought him to the ground laying him in his lap. "How do you get the collar off?" he asked. The blonde just shook his head. _

_"The demons have to use a spell on it," he whispered. Goh cursed and kissed his head, Gai looked at him and smiled weakly. "Goh," he whispered. "How did you find me?" he asked as he painfully stretched his arms. Goh took his hand and kissed it gently looking at the ring._

_"One of your cat friends found me," he whispered and stared at his eyes. Gai smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly, Goh smiled and leaned into his touch before he became alert and looked around. "I have to get you out," he said and picked him up gently. Gai closed his eyes gently and curled into Goh's arms. Goh held him protectively and went back to the door only to be stopped dead in his tracks, the demons that took Gai were standing there with wicked smiles. _

_"Leaving? So soon? Oh but Goh you just got here," the blue one said teasingly, Goh glared and held Gai closer to his chest. The demons smirked and laughed softly. _

_"Oh...I see," the red one said circling him. "You're just going to take him and leave, without holding up your head of the bargain, is that it?" he asked. _

_"We can't have that, we had a deal didn't we? You free our master, and your lover stays alive," the blue one continued. Goh looked at Gai then back at the demons. _

_"Fine..." he said, the blonde whimpered and held his hand. "Gai..." he said and kissed his head. He looked at the demons still holding Gai's hand. "You must promise, that no more harm will come to Gai," he growled. They smiled and nodded. _

_"You have our word," they said together and stood aside so that Goh could walk through. Goh looked at Gai as he laid his head on his chest. He held his lovers head and followed the demons to a shrine. As they entered Goh laid Gai down off to the side and ran a hand through his hair. _

_"Goh," he whimpered. "I have a bad feeling," he grabbed his hand and looked at him in the eyes. Goh stared back and leaned down kissing him lovingly, Gai kissed back and whimpered as he pulled away. Goh took off his cloak and put it under Gai's head. _

_"Rest," he said gently and stroked his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it and I'll take you home, then we can have Yuda heal you, then we can get married," he whispered. Gai smiled gently and nodded, Goh smiled back before getting up and walked to the demons. "All right..." he said. "What do I have to do?" he asked. The demons smiled and pointed to a lock. _

_"Destroy that lock and you two can go home happy," they said. He nodded and took out his blade when the doors to the shrine burst open. They looked and saw Yuda, Rei, Shin and Ruka. He glared. _

_"What are you doing here?" he yelled. They looked at the demons a little pissed off then at Goh shocked. "I told you not to interfere!" he growled and looked at Gai as his head rested on Rei's lap Goh's cloak now over him as a blanket. The demons growled and looked at Goh. _

_"We said for you to come alone," they snarled. Goh looked at him sadly. _

_"Please, don't hurt Gai," he said. "I didn't know they followed me," he said. The demons sneered and looked at Gai. The red one concentrated energy to the collar giving Gai a violent shock to his already battered body. Gai's back arched as he screamed in pain. "Enough!" Goh yelled. The demon stopped and looked at him. Gai's body fell back weakly, Goh resisted the urge to run to his lover to comfort him. _

_"Finish the job," the demons said. "Or Gai dies," he said. "One of us is enough to rend him unconscious, two of us can kill him," they said. Goh gripped his sword and looked at Gai. His poor little angel, his hand was on his stomach, his face contorted in pain, his head weakly rocking side to side. Goh swallowed back tears and he looked away as Yuda and Ruka stood next to him and smiled. _

_"Shin and Rei can handle Gai, the three of us can deal with these two," Yuda said. Ruka nodded, Goh smiled lightly and looked at the demons and gripped his sword. He was beyond pissed, as he glared at the demons. Like he said before, NO ONE hurts his Gai and gets away with it..alive. As the three went to attack the demons smirked and concentrated their energy one last time to send a massive shock through Gai's body. Goh's body froze as he watched his lover scream in pain. He growled and ran at the demons cutting them through effortlessly. As he did the shocks stopped and the collar fell off of Gai's throat. He panted softly and looked at Gai. He lay unmoving in Rei's lap. _

_"Gai?" he asked softly dropping his sword and ran over to him. He took him out of Rey's lap and held him in his arms cradling him lovingly. "Gai?" he whispered gently running his hand over Gai's hair. He looked at Yuda desperately. The red head knelt on the other side of Gai and healed the whip wounds but he looked at him sadly then at Goh._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered shaking his head. "I can heal the wounds but the shocks are something I can't heal," he whispered. "He's gone," he said. Goh felt tears in his eyes as he looked at his blonde lover. He buried his face into Gai's neck. _

_"I'm sorry baby," he whispered into his neck and sobbed quietly. Rei sobbed softly as Ruka held him close stroking his hair, his eyes were closed as he muttered a silent prayer. Shin and Yuda were wrapped in each others arms. Shin had his face buried in Yuda's neck, when he'd calmed down a little he picked Gai up gently in his arms Yuda placed the jacket over Gai's body but didn't put it over his face. Goh nodded his thanks and walked out of the shrine. _

_As they walked home Goh still had silent tears falling down his face as he looked at Gai. He __looked so innocent and peaceful, just like he always did when he slept. He lied to himself to make him believe that he was just sleeping. He kissed Gai's forehead, he leaned against a tree when they stopped __for a rest he rocked Gai back and forth before leaning down pressing his lips against his loves gently. They were so cold and unresponsive to his touch, more tears fell. _

_"I'm sorry Gai," he whispered softly into his ear. "I'm so sorry, it shouldn't have ended this way," he said. "I just wanted a peaceful life with you, I wanted to live my life with you, we'd get out of the palace, go to our little house in the woods, and just live in peace, I'd make love to you every night, hold you in my arms and make sure you're safe," he sobbed gently and tightened his grip. "And I failed," he whispered. _

_When they were rested they continued to walk back, Goh stopped and looked at them. "Go on ahead, I'm going to see the goddess," he said. They nodded sadly as Goh began to walk the steps. When he got to the top, Yuki looked at him and her eyes saddened. He laid Gai on a stone table in front of her. "Can you help him?" he asked. Yuki looked down at them and stood next to Gai putting her hand on his forehead. _

_She looked at him as the gentle glow engulfed her hand. Goh held on to Gai's hand and kissed it gently. As the glow disappeared both Goh and the Goddess watched hopefully, Goh's heart split in two as nothing happened. He fell to his knees still holding Gai's hand he took several deep breaths trying to control himself, but he couldn't control the sobs coming from his throat or the tears falling from his eyes. The goddess knelt next to him and rubbed his back._

_"We...we were supposed to get married," he whispered softly. "In the spring when the blossoms come out," he sniffled quietly and took in a shaky breath. "But now, it's just a distant memory of what could have been," he whispered. Yuki looked at him sadly and stood up. _

_"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'll give you two a little privacy," she said and left them alone, Goh gripped Gai's small hand in his and stood up shakily sitting on the stone table. He let go of his hand and picked his head up gently kissing his forehead and held him close._

_"Gai!" he sobbed holding him tightly to his chest, he kissed his head and held him tightly. "I love you," he whispered in his ear and rocked him gently. He sat like that until he heard a soft whimper. _

_"I...l-love you...too," Goh's eyes widened as he pulled Gai away gently and laid him down. He stared at Gai's body as Aqua eyes started to slowly open, his eyes finally focused on Goh and he smiled gently raising a hand up, his other hand rested on his stomach. Goh held the hand to his face and stared down at him lovingly. _

* * *

><p><em>"Gai," He said as his other hand touched Gai's now warm cheek. "You're alive," he said happily. Gai just smiled weakly and nodded. "Gai!" Goh buried his face into Gai's neck holding him tenderly. Gai returned the embrace and closed his eyes a tear sliding down his face happily. Goh pulled away and Gai opened his eyes staring at his lover, he touched his face. Goh leaned down and kissed him lovingly Gai returned the kiss happily. When they parted Goh picked him up and took him home, everything was as it should be. He had his lover and soon to be husband in his arms and everything was right in his and Gai's world.<em>

* * *

><p>Goh and Gai laid in bed together after two rounds of love making, Gai was twirling designs in Goh's chest happily making a purring sound in his throat. Goh just laid there with a smile, his eyes happily closed, his hands behind his head. Gai kissed his chest tenderly and looked up at him rolling on his stomach so that his upper body was resting on Goh's the blanks sliding down his back.<p>

Goh opened his eyes and put his hand on Gai's back gently the other one still behind his head. Gai ran his index finger over Goh's lips and down his jaw. Goh smiled and kissed his finger tip and looked at him lovingly.

"You're so beautiful Gai," he said and rubbed his back. Gai laughed softly and smiled kissing him gently.

"And you're just saying that to go another round," Gai said gently. Goh laughed kissing him again and rubbed his back.

"No," he said playfully. "You tired me out Gai," he said and closed his eyes again. Gai laughed softly and laid his head on Goh's chest resting a hand on his husbands chest next to his head. Goh wrapped an arm around Gai's shoulders.

"I love you, my very handsome angel," Gai said lovingly, Goh smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you too," he said. Goh sighed happily and blindly started to stroke his angel's hair. "Gai?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed quietly. Goh just smiled and pet his hair.

"I'm happy that you're with me right here, right now," he said quietly. "I was...so scared when you died, I thought I was going to lose you forever," he said. Gai picked his head up and stared at him kissing his jaw, Goh opened his eyes to stare at his husband, aqua eyes splashed with love and adoration.

"Don't think about it right now Goh, just think about you and me, we're married and we've got three more months of vacation," he said laying back down. Goh laughed and nodded, he closed his eyes and smiled softly he waited until he heard Gai's soft breathing before he let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep. Holding his angel close, they both dreamed of their futures together, filled with love, laughter and joy. As long as they were together, their love would never die.

* * *

><p>Read and Review Please! This was 8 pages on my document. I know their's some OOCnes but please tell me what you think. ^_^<p> 


End file.
